<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>riptide by Kennshin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570458">riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennshin/pseuds/Kennshin'>Kennshin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, kinda sad, or probably more than kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennshin/pseuds/Kennshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>Prompto and Noctis fall for each other, and it hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello</p><p>my first work here and it's...well I don't even know what &gt;.&gt;</p><p>A drabbly emotional angsty smut thingamajig</p><p>Thanks for reading ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis isn't entirely sure how it happened.</p><p>Prompto is his friend. Slim, blonde, handsome in a captivating, be-my-muse sort of way. All pink gums and sparkling teeth and irresistible, youthful energy. </p><p>Then, one evening, there's a wink. He’s sure it’s a wink.</p><p>And maybe it’s because Noctis is just thrumming with suppressed need, or maybe it’s because Prompto made that first move. Maybe it’s because of the multiple bottles of beer and the forgiving darkness blanketing them.</p><p>But nonetheless, at some point or other, he’s got him bracketed tightly against the bookshelf, his thigh wedged between willingly parted legs.</p><p>Prompto breathes into his mouth, his fingers sliding down his chest while he whimpers with soft, terribly needy sounds. And Noctis swallows hard, dazed eyes sweeping over him — over the cute collection of freckles, the taper of his waist, the thickness of his thighs.</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t...do this,” he mumbles against the velvety soft expanse of his neck. And means the opposite. </p><p>Prompto’s laugh is coy, strained just slightly—not nearly enough—at the edges, as he skims his nose along the pale columns of Noctis throat.</p><p>“Maybe we should.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Noctis buys Prompto everything he wants. Listens, attentively, to every important word exiting his mouth. He strokes him, kisses him, cares for him like he’s a delicate flower.</p><p>Prompto acts blasé and dispassionate, just a little hard to get even though his body tingles with new sensations every time Noctis is within five feet of him. And Noctis soul is blooming, finally able to act on its desires. But hell, he’s aware of how this might end. He knows Prompto probably belongs someplace else, deserves somebody better.</p><p>But after casual almost-dates in obscure coffee shops not frequented by anyone Noctis might know, Prompto coaxes him back to his loft again, promising a good time. Noctis agrees with a radiant smile, obviously. And then he kisses him breathless, presses him face first into his own sheets, and fucks the devilish, petulant look out of him, over and over.</p><p>It's dark. Prompto moans sweetly as ever, grinding back in his lap. </p><p>Noctis tugs him closer, wrapping muscled arms around his chest. Prompto’s chin knocks against his collarbone, and then his head is lolling back with a faint sigh as Noctis cock —warm, thick, insistent—works him open.</p><p>He’s always been a keen follower, allowing Noctis hands to steer him wherever he wants.</p><p>After flipping him over again, Noctis fists a hand into the angelic hair, drops kisses and breathes a series of <em>baby's</em> against the quivering skin of his spine, until Prompto's head falls forward.  </p><p>Noctis is jarred by a whimper that's actually more like a howl. <em>Fuck me like you mean it.</em></p><p>He thought he already was, but okay. He does, unleashing every stifled urge he’s harbored for so long. When Promto comes —quaking and shivering into his own hand — it’s with Noctis name rolling over his lips in an unheard of, raspy tone. </p><p>As he blisses out his own orgasm, Noctis tugs Prompto’s head upwards again. Weakly, by the roots of his hair, urging the pliant, sated man with shallow slaps of skin against skin to say his name, again and again and again.</p><p>He wants to keep him. He can’t. Not entirely.</p><p>But it’s safe here, and Noctis stays the night. He lays awake most of the time, admiring Prompto’s sleek muscles lazily shifting under taut, milky skin. As he scoots over to spoon, they're a play of contrasts in the moonlight. Dark and light, beautifully mingling.</p><p>The next morning, Prompto’s movements are shy, fingers feather-light over Noctis ribs as he mentions something about breakfast. Then he asks (in a barely audible murmur) if he wants to spend the day, too.</p><p>Noctis agrees and runs a thumb over his cheeks, leaving no freckle untouched.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Noctis starts to fall in love (a different kind) with the arch of Prompto’s spine, the curve of his lips, the wrecked quality of his voice as it breaks over its new, dark favorite. He tries to fight it, but it’s futile.</p><p>They always stay at Prompto’s place. It’s not like he minds, but pangs of guilt abuse Noctis chest, because he can't take him on proper dates, can't walk around town proudly with his hand entwined in his.</p><p>Prompto is way too agreeable. He’s put up with this too long, and Noctis just fears the day he'll announce he's done.</p><p>It’s another hazy evening, and the world is theirs to explore. Noctis blows him, fingers clenched into Prompto’s thighs to hold him steady against the kitchen countertop. He bites his lip, reverently groaning when the raging boner glides over his cheek. And Prompto is drunk, off the tight, wet heat of Noctis pretty mouth and the downward tilt of his eyelashes and the garbled noises he makes. </p><p>Noctis eyes crinkle in the corners as Prompto is close. He sucks more enthusiastically, bobs once, and his lover comes hard down his throat.</p><p>“You liked that, baby?”</p><p>“Y-yeah...fuck, Noct...you’re...amazing.”</p><p>Something tugs at Noctis heart then. Because he's curling him tighter around his finger and it's scary because he's too <em>fragile.</em> And Noctis has to make sure he doesn't crash and burn.</p><p>But he still fucks him afterwards, carefully. Twice. Once with his cheek pressed flush against the wall and wet moans dampening the wallpaper. The other, nose to nose, tenderly, while he spills adorable mewls into Noctis mouth along with every unhurried, measured thrust. </p><p>But that night when he drifts off with the languid, delicate body slotted into his own, the guilt still gnaws at him. </p><p>“This will be the death of us,” he whispers into thin air.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a few months, they've fallen into a pattern. </p><p>Prompto is docile and obedient, all tinkling laughter and crescent eyes and lewd moans whenever they fuck, but outside of the bedroom, Noctis notices a perceivable sadness in the bright blue eyes.</p><p>It's like it's always been, and yet it's not. They cook, watch movies, experience the thrill of youth together, but unspoken words hang between them in strings.</p><p>Naturally, Noctis asks him, even though he already knows.</p><p>"What's up, Prom?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>He couldn't be more transparent if he tried. Nothing, when Prompto says it, eyes downcast and with that beaten puppy-look, means everything. </p><p>Still, Noctis doesn't force it out of him. He lets Prompto push up against him where he's laying, splayed out on the couch with shower-damp hair hugging his cheeks. He feels Prompto's breaths as he noses along his jawline, quietly giggling. He watches him hump softly against his stomach, nibble suggestively on his lower lip. And later, as he shoves him against the wall, Noctis realizes he loves him.</p><p>Passionately, fiercely, every part of him.</p><p>He also realizes he maybe shouldn’t say it. Shouldn't make this harder, shouldn't...hurt him more than necessary. And they've reached the dead-end.</p><p>“Prom.”</p><p>Prompto lets out a small hiccuping noise when Noctis cups his cheeks into his palms. He jerks forward, slumps further, legs encasing Noctis body as he grinds his forehead against his shoulder, breathing into the fabric of his t-shirt.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>"You've been down lately."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Noctis inhales, tries to still the nervously droning fruit flies in his tummy.</p><p>“You know that I can’t give you what you need. This isn’t...I don’t know if we should keep doing this. It's hurting you, I can tell. You know I can’t be intimate with you in public, I can't tell anyone. I’m the crown prince, I have to marry a woman someday. I can’t give you everything you deserve. And I want you to have everything.”</p><p>He just rambles. When he's finished, he wants to instantly cram the words back where they came from, mangle them into bits and never let them graze Prompto's ears again.</p><p>
  <em> I don't want to lose you.</em>
</p><p>Prompto’s chin rests in the junction of his neck. Noctis can feel his bottom lip tremble. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>When he separates them, there's tears brimming in his lover's — his <em>friend's</em> — eyes, clinging to his eyelashes. Someone is cutting Noctis intestines up into smaller and smaller pieces, excruciatingly slowly.</p><p>“Don’t cry, baby.”</p><p>“What else can I do?”</p><p>He breaks. Noctis rubs soft, soothing fingers over his eyelids, cooing at him, holding him through it. Promising him he wishes it wasn’t like this.</p><p>That he’ll always be his best boy.</p><p>Then, he winds fingers into the golden strands, uses them to angle him better. While tangling his tongue into his mouth, he can feel Prompto slackening against him with a low sigh.</p><p><em>“I want you inside me.</em>”</p><p>It’s breathy and needy and saturated with tears. Noctis gives a sad, lopsided smile.</p><p>In the bedroom, he undresses him, peeling the unnecessary layers off. His fingers leave goosebumps wherever they happen to linger, caressing Prompto’s neck, collarbone, nipples, tummy, before he's mouthing over his erection. All while Prompto tenses and sniffles pitifully.  </p><p>His boxers are discarded, and Noctis teases him with his tongue, drags hands down the ripples of his ribs, drawing a shiver from him. Holding him in place with one hand, he slicks the other one up with lube. Prompto’s eyes are glossy on him, lips a brilliant, kiss-swollen pink.</p><p>
  <em> “Noct.”  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, baby. Relax.”</p><p>Prompto squirms, impatiently until Noctis fingers are teasing past puckered flesh into overwhelming warmth. A tremor passes through his body, and Noctis sucks the head of his cock into his mouth as he scissors him open.</p><p>By the third finger, Prompto's entire body is a live wire. He doesn't want it to end.</p><p>Noctis lifts the hand from his tummy to thread their fingers together, and Prompto squeezes hard, moaning, whimpering, and pleading desperately. <em>Get inside me, please, </em>need it so badly, <em> please, please. </em>Noctis clambers upwards then, softly shushing him with a finger to his lips.</p><p>"Just a moment baby."</p><p>But they barely manage a kiss before Noctis cock pokes at his rim, and pushes in. Prompto’s entire body aches. Both to be filled and because this might be the last time.</p><p>The soft flesh of Noctis thighs smack against his with every thrust, and Prompto’s hands scramble for purchase, like he doesn't know where to touch. Just that he needs to keep touching. Just that he needs to anchor himself into this, capture the feeling and stuff it in a box and keep it there. He writhes desperately, runs fingers up Noctis biceps, drags them through his hair, blinking up at him with wide, heavy eyes.</p><p>Noctis bends down, brushes close to his ear.</p><p>"You're beautiful. Beautiful, precious and important to me."</p><p>Then, he folds Prompto’s legs to his waist, pounding in harder and harder, crashing their lips together to drink in every broken little puff of breath. Promptos chest heaves, but he doesn’t speak, he just whines into the night. There’s nothing to say.</p><p>He throws his head back, thrashing when Noctis starts jerking him. And Noctis can feel him melt from the inside out, body tensing and releasing as he comes into his hand after a while, quivering and then, begging.</p><p>"Finish inside me, Noct, please."</p><p>Noctis takes a moment to soak him up, and buries himself to the hilt, snapping his hips forward and upward, hard and fast. He dives in for one last kiss, uncontrolled and heated while Prompto wraps his legs around him and stutters brokenly into his mouth.</p><p>Then, their bodies still move in tandem, like they’re one single writhing entity.</p><p>But it doesn't last. Afterwards, the silence is bone-chilling. Prompto wraps himself in a blanket on the couch, with Noctis cum still sticky between his legs.</p><p>And Noctis wonders if he’ll ever wrap around him again.</p><p>“Can you go,” Prompto next to chokes out. Noctis lingers helplessly by the door.</p><p>“Prom...I want to stay and take care of —"</p><p>
  <em> “Go.” </em>
</p><p>Outside, rain starts trickling down as Noctis drags weary limbs down the desolate street.</p><p>He wonders if he even had enough sense to fully appreciate it while he could. Kiss him, touch him, realize what he had. Savor every sweet word, every caress.</p><p>Probably not. </p><p>Hopeful, he taps a message, with fingers like solid chunks of ice in the relentless wind.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry. I love you." </em>
</p><p>Sinking down on a bench, he just stares hollowly ahead. Until his lips have turned a ghastly blue, until his t-shirt plasters to his torso, tendrils of water cascading down his nose. Until he's gone numb.</p><p>There’s a beep. Fat dollops of rain blur the letters into a mess on the screen, but he can still make it out.</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too. Always did.” </em>
</p><p>Noctis smiles, blinking through the sheen of memories. With Prompto’s warmth still pulsating in his bones, he raises his eyes to the sky, allowing the pouring rain to mercifully wash away his tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>